iFound A Dog
by RebelGirl13
Summary: Most people find it strange coming home to their brother hanging from the roof, or their best friend on their couch eating their food, or their next door neighbor walking down the stairs. Well, I don't find this strange. It was a strange Tuesday, though, when I found a Dog. Oneshot. Carly's POV. R&R!


**iFound A Dog**

Most people consider it strange when they walk into their apartment and find their adult brother hanging from the roof. I wouldn't.

Most people would consider it strange if their best friend was already on their couch, eating their food. Oh, not me.

Most people would find it a bit creepy if their next door neighbor walked down the stairs at the most random time. Must I say, Not me?

But there is one thing that really freaked me out. It happened on a Tuesday. Or was it a Thursday? No, a Tuesday.

Sam, Freddie and I had just walked back from school and where entering my apartment. Freddie went over to the computer, as usual. Sam went over to the fridge, as usual. I went over and pat the dog laying on the sofa… wait. Wait just a second.

"Oh my God!" I said, jumping up. Sam turned away from her ham and looked at the dog.

"When did you get a dog?" said Freddie.

"Never!" I said, a little freaked. "Spencer!" I screamed.

"What's up – whoa," he said. "Where'd you get the dog?"

"I don't know! We just walked in here and he was on the couch," I said. I started to pet it again. It was kind of cute, actually. It was a reddish golden retriever, not fully grown, but certainly not a little puppy.

I checked it's tag. _Red_. Wow. Creative name.

"Is there a phone number on there?" asked Sam. I shook my head.

"No, just a name. This is Red," I said.

"Aw!" said Freddie.

"What a stupid name!" said Sam, but she sat down next to me and started to stroke his ears anyways.

"Well… I guess we better put up some signs to see who's dog it is," said Spencer.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Here, I'll go get my camera so we can put a picture on them," I said, and started up the stairs.

…

Well, Spencer and I put up the signs. Over the next three days, no one claimed Red. And something was worrying me and Freddie.

Sam was getting way too attached to him. She was always the one to feed him, to take him out on walks, to play with him, and to talk to him. Creepy, I know.

Freddie had tried talking to her about it, and she promised that she wasn't getting too attached, but we knew better. And if someone did claim Red, things weren't going to go well.

…

That Saturday, a man came up to our door. "I'm here for my dog," he said. Well, he seemed friendly. "Thank you so much for taking care of him these past few days. I just saw one of your signs this morning."

In the corner of my eye, I could see Sam's head perk up. "Well, that's no problem –" I started to say.

"How do we know he's really yours?" said Sam, walking up.

"Sam," whispered Freddie. We knew this would happen.

"Ah. I thought you might ask that," said the man, taking out some registration papers. He handed them to Sam, and she looked at them, her lips in a tight line.

"Okay," she said quietly, handing them back. I glanced at Freddie. He was watching Sam, waiting to see what she would do.

"Red!" Sam called. Red came bounding up, and went straight over to the man. He took Red and left, and I can say I've never seen Sam more depressed in my life.

…

The next day, Sam and I were watching Girly Cow. It was actually my idea, as watching Girly Cow always cheered me up when I was down.

"This isn't working, Carly," Sam sighed.

Just then, Freddie walked in, holding something behind his back. "Whatcha got there?" I said.

"A present." At that, Sam jumped up.

"For who?" she said.

"Sam!" I scolded.

"It's fine," laughed Freddie. "It's for you." He handed her a small box that was… moving? What?

The box gave a tiny bark. Sam stared at it, then slowly looked up at Freddie. "Well, go on! Open it!" I said.

She did. And what was inside, you ask? You'll never guess, never in a million, billion, trillion, gazllion years! Okay, well, maybe…

"You got me a dog?" Sam said, dumbfounded. The dog crawled out of the box. It was a little golden retriever puppy, and get this… _it was red_. And a boy. I know, I checked.

"Well, yeah," said Freddie awkwardly. "You were just really upset that Red left, and –"

Before he could finish, Sam flung her arms around him. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She started playing with the puppy, and I stared at her. Never in my _life_ have I heard her say thank you to Freddie.

"What are you gonna name it?" I asked, still dumbfounded.

"Something that rhymes with Red," Freddie suggested.

Sam looked thoughtful for a minute, and then she said, "Okay. His name is Fred."

**Love it? Hate it? Think it was too rushed?(I do…) Tell me!**

**Rock on, fellow Seddiers;)**


End file.
